Destiny
by EternalClouds2421
Summary: "Aku tak tahu dosa apa yang telah kulakukan dikehidupanku terdahulu, hingga akhirnya aku harus menanggung semua sakit ini sekarang". Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.


"**Aku tak tahu dosa apa yang telah kulakukan dikehidupanku terdahulu, hingga akhirnya aku harus menanggung semua sakit ini sekarang****".** Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.

Destiny

Cast :: All Member Suju

Genre :: Romance/Family

Rating :: T (Genderswitch)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu hanya milik sya seorang

"Kim Ryeowook cepat bangun!" suara melengking milik seorang yeoja paruh baya menggema disebuah kamar berukura meter itu. Membangunkan tidur nyenyak sang anak yang menurutnya seperti badak. Bahkan jika ada kerusuhan dirumahnya-pun mungkin yeoja mungil yang sedang bergulung dibawah selimut itu tak kan tau.

"..." Merasa tak ada sahutan dari anaknya akhirnya yeoja itu bergegas keluar kamar putrinya dan dalam hitungan menit dia sudah kembali lagi dengan segayung air di tangannya.

Byurrrr

"Umma, kenapa sih umma tidak pernah membangunkanku dengan perasaan?" yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu merengut kesal dan mengusap wajahnya yang terkena air dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Masih bertanya? Cepat bangun! kapan sih kau bisa berubah seperti Unniemu Minnie? kalian kan saudara kandung tapi sifat kalian sangat bertolak belakang" bukannya menjawab sang umma malah balik bertanya pada putri mungilnya itu.

"Lekas bangun atau kau mau umma siram lagi eoh? Minnnie sudah menunggumu dibawah dari tadi!" titahnya lagi sambil memposisikan gayung yang tadi dibawanya kearah sang Ryeowook.

XoXoXoX

"Kajja Unnie ! Unnie , kenapa sih kau tidak berangkat sendiri saja! Kau selalu merepotkanku tahu" sungut Ryeowook sambil menyambar kunci mobil diatas meja dan mengenakan jaketnya. "Taksi banyak dan bus juga engga kurang kenapa mesti aku sih yang mengantar jemput Unnie?" lanjutnya menatap datar wajah sayu sang eonni.

"A-aku..."

"Tidak! Kau yang harus tetap mengantar jemput Unniemu, kau ini saudara satu-satunya Ryeowook-ah" bantah umma tegas memotong telak kalimat yang akan dikatakan sungmin.

Huh~. Kalau umma sudah bicara seperti ini, berarti tidak ada tawar menawar lagi. Kata-katanya sudah berarti vonis untukku. Percuma juga dibantah. Bibir Ryeowook komat-kamit tanpa suara mengikuti ceramah panjang lebar dari ummanya.

"Unnie kajja, kau duduk didepan!" kata Wookie kesal karena melihat sang Unnie yang memilih duduk di jok belakang.

"Lebih enak dibelakang Wookie -ah, kalau duduk di depan aku takut melihat caramu mengemudi"

"Tapi aku ini kan bukan sopirmu! Masa kau enak-enakkan duduk dibelakang seperti tuan putri?"

"iya.. iya Wookie sudah jangan marah terus ya.." tanpa rasa kesal dan marah sedikitpun akhirnya Sungmin pindah duduk ke jok depan.

"Apa aku bisa marah denganmu? Umma pasti akan segera menggantungku jika tahu kau terluka karena aku!" Jawab Wookie dingin kemudian menstater mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Dinginnya suara Wookie membuat Sungmin beralih menatap heran saudara kandungnya. Namun tetap saja dia tidak bisa membaca ekspresi diwajah yeoja mungil yang menjadi dongsaeng kandungnya itu. Selama ini Wookie memang paling pandai menyembunyikan perasaanya.

Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua kadak beradik itu, selama perjalanan kesekolah Minnie, tak ada satupun yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Wookie menurunkan Unnie nya di depan gerbang kampusnya . Mereka memang berkuliah ditempat yang berbeda, jika Wookie berkuliah di Chungwoon University -sebuah kampus yang notabenenya tidak terlalu terkenal- sedangkan Sungmin berkuliah di SM University Kampus megah nan mahal di Korea Selatan dimana hanya ada orang-orang kaya dan berprestasi dalam bidang seni yang bisa berkuliah disana.

"Nanti pulang kuliah kau akan menjemputku lagi kan wookie-ah?" tanya sungmin hati-hati sebelum ia turun dari mobilnya.

"Apa aku masih punya pilihan untuk tidak menjemputmu? Aku kan memang seperti sopir pribadimu!" Wookie balik bertanya masih setia dengan nada ketus disetiap pelafalannya.

"M-mian" jawab sungmin lirih.

"Kalau sudah tahu ya tak usah bertanya lagi, sudah sana masuk nanti kau terlambat"

Wookie melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya, ia melihat Unnie nya itu yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis. sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa iba dalam hati wookie melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Namun dia bisa apa? Rasa iri begitu mendominasi hatinya. Wookie memang memperlakukan Minnie dengan kasar dan blak-blakan, namun baginya semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sedangkan Sungmin? Oh dia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Wookie, dia selalu memperlakukan yeodonsaengnya itu dengan lembut dan baik. Bagaimana mungkin Wookie bisa berlaku sekasar itu pada Unnienya yang manis dan baik hati?

Salahkan saja ummanya yang tidak berlaku adil pada mereka. Ummanya terlalu memanjakan dan memperhatikan Sungmin. Wookie hanya berperan sebagai baby sitternya Sungmin dan selalu di nomor duakan dalam keluarganya. Sejak kecil Wookie sudah bertugas untuk menjaga Unnienya disekolah maupun dilingkungan tempat mereka bermain dan sekarang dia juga harus mengantar jemput Unnienya kuliah itu semua karena Unnienya sering sakit-sakitan dan lebih lemah dari dirinya.

Oh Tuhan pantaskah Ryeowook iri pada Unnienya sendiri? Namun lihatlah Sungmin dia begitu cantik, matanya bulat, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam, kulitnya putuh mulus bak model, tingkah lakunya juga lemah lembut dan feminin sangat bernading terbalik dengan kondisi Wookie. Ryowook memang tidak jelek hanya saja jika dibandingkan dengan sungmin jelas ia jauh dibawahnya, walaupun dia manis namun dalam mengutarakan rasa sayangnya kadang ia keluarkan dengan cara yang cenderung kasar dan blak-blakan, penampilannya juga tomboy mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa dibanggakannya adalah otaknya yang jenius dan suara tenornya yang sangat tinggi dan merdu. Sayang dia sangat benci bernyanyi. Lagi-lagi Ummanya-lah yang membuatnya benci bernyanyi.

Dulu Wookie sering mengikuti kontes bernyanyi namun berkali-kali dirinya harus mengalah pada Unnienya itu dan yang terparah adalah Saat dia pernah hampir menjuarai pentas penyanyi berbakat tingkat Nasional jika saja Ummanya tidak memintanya mundur dan membiarkan Minnie yang kebetulan juga mengikuti kontes tersebut memenangkan kejuaraan itu. Entahlah semenjak saat itu dia sama sekali tidak pernah mau mengikuti perlombaan bernyanyi lagi. Buat apa pikirnya, toh keluarganya tidak akan bangga jika bukan Minnie yang meraihnya.

XoXoXoX

"Wookie-ah.. kau dipanggil oleh Han Sajangnim diruangannya" suara cempreng sahabatnya membuat wookie mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari dinding wall climbing setinggi 15 meter yang sedang dipanjatnya.

"Ne Hyukkie aku akan segera keruangannya setelah selesai melatih anggota baru kita" jawab wookie setengah berteriak, dengan suara tingginya ia yakin suaranya akan sampai ke gendang telinga sahabatnya itu walaupun tanpa berteriak. itu juga kalau Hyukkie tidak memiliki gangguan telinga. Khekhekehe~

"Cepat Wookie sepertinya ini mengenai beasiswamu itu"

"Ne..."

Wookie melangkahkan kakinya tergesa menuju keruangan Han Sajang-nim Rektor dikampusnya. Beberapa hari lalu Rektornya itu menawarkan beasiswa ke Luar Negri padanya hal ini bisa menjadi kesempatan emas agar bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga pikirnya.

Brak

Tanpa sadar Wookie menabrak seorang mahasiswa yang juga sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan setumpuk buku tebal ditangannya.

"Mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak lihat"

"Ommo kau..."

**TeBeCe**

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sinetron indonesia jaman saya EsDe dan itu dah lammmaaa bgt #Plak SD udah hobi sinetron ^^. jadi Lupa-lupa inget makanya banyak yang berubah. Terus saya juga bener-bener Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang mulai langka dipasaran dan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

**Saranghae~ **


End file.
